Top Gun: Maverick
Top Gun: Maverick is an upcoming American action drama film directed by Joseph Kosinski, produced by Jerry Bruckheimer, Tom Cruise, David Ellison, Dana Goldberg and Don Granger with a screenplay written by Peter Craig, Justin Marks, Christopher McQuarrie, and Eric Warren Singer. Storyline Plot After more than thirty years of service as one of Navy's top aviators, Pete Mitchell is where he belongs, pushing the envelope as a courageous test pilot and dodging the advancement in rank that would ground him. Genres * Action * Drama Images Top Gun Maverick 2020 poster.jpg Cast and Crew Director * Joseph Kosinski Writing Credits (in alphabetical order) * Jim Cash (characters) * Peter Craig * Jack Epps Jr. (characters) * Justin Marks * Christopher McQuarrie * Eric Warren Singer Cast * Tom Cruise - Maverick * Miles Teller - Bradley Bradshaw * Jennifer Connelly * Jon Hamm * Glen Powell - Hangman * Lewis Pullman - Bob * Ed Harris * Val Kilmer - Iceman * Monica Barbaro - Phoenix * Manny Jacinto * Charles Parnell * Jay Ellis - Payback * Bashir Salahuddin * Danny Ramirez * Jake Picking * Raymond Lee * Jean Louisa Kelly Producers * Jerry Bruckheimer (producer) * Edward Cheng (executive producer) * Tom Cruise (producer) * David Ellison (producer) * Dana Goldberg (producer) * Tommy Harper (executive producer) * Chad Oman (executive producer) * Mike Stenson (executive producer) Details Countries * USA * Hong Kong Language * English Release Dates * June 24, 2020 (Indonesia) * June 24, 2020 (Iceland) * June 25, 2020 (Argentina) * June 25, 2020 (Australia) * June 25, 2020 (Brazil) * June 25, 2020 (Greece) * June 25, 2020 (Hong Kong) * June 25, 2020 (Israel) * June 25, 2020 (Saudi Arabia) * June 25, 2020 (Singapore) * June 26, 2020 (India) * June 26, 2020 (Laos) * June 26, 2020 (Lithuania) * June 26, 2020 (Latvia) * June 26, 2020 (Turkey) * June 26, 2020 (Taiwan) * June 26, 2020 (USA) * June 26, 2020 (Vietnam) * July 10, 2020 (Japan) * July 15, 2020 (France) * July 16, 2020 (Germany) * July 16, 2020 (Italy) * July 16, 2020 (Netherlands) * July 16, 2020 (Portugal) * July 16, 2020 (Slovakia) * July 16, 2020 (Ukraine) * July 17, 2020 (Bulgaria) * July 17, 2020 (UK) * July 17, 2020 (Norway) * July 17, 2020 (Sweden) Trailer Release Dates * Trailer 1 - July 18, 2019 * Trailer 2 - December 16, 2019 Also Known As * Top Gun 2 (informal title) Company Credits Production Companies * Paramount Pictures (presents) * Skydance Media (presents) * Jerry Bruckheimer Films (presents) * Tencent Pictures (in association with) * TC Productions Distributors * Paramount Pictures (2020) (Canada) (theatrical) * Paramount Pictures (2020) (Germany) (theatrical) * Paramount Pictures (2020) (France) (theatrical) * Paramount Pictures (2020) (UK) (theatrical) * Paramount Pictures (2020) (USA) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2020) (Argentina) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2020) (Singapore) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2020) (Netherlands) (theatrical) * Viacom 18 Studios (2020) (India) (all media) Special Effects * Method Studios * Snow Business International (snow effects) Technical Specs Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 2.35:1 Trivia * The film was originally scheduled for release on July 12, 2019, but was pushed back a year in August 2018. Connections Follows * Top Gun (1986) Category:Films